


I'll Always Say Yes

by whatrose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatrose/pseuds/whatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller just wants to dance with Monty, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Say Yes

Jasper and Monty have made their first batch of moonshine since they escaped and Wick found an old boom box that he and Raven were able to get up and running. It was officially a party.

The 47 are out of Mt. Weather and finally reunited with the ark survivors at Camp Jaha. The alliance is holding and the sky people have found a somewhat tentative peace. What remains of the 100 is finding it hard to listen and coexist with the adults again but those with family are happy to see them and Clarke and Bellamy won’t give up leadership that easily.

The teenagers are all crowded around their own bonfire taking a break from the adults; the peaceful sounds of trumpets, guitars and a throaty voice the backdrop to their loud laughter. Monty, Jasper, Miller and Harper are all giggling about Bellamy and Clarke sitting so close together, when a slightly intoxicated Miller bolts up and Monty reaches out a hand to steady him. Miller takes Monty’s hand and pulls him up as well and the next thing Monty knows, Miler is twirling him around the fire slightly out of sync with the music. 

Monty is shocked, sure the two have gotten close recently, but this is so uncharacteristic of Miller that Monty has to squint in the firelight to make sure his woozy mind isn’t playing tricks on him. Once he recognizes those warm brown eyes, Monty laughs loudly but continues to let Miller lead him in circles, one hand on his hip and the other holding up his own. 

After the shock and giggles from the other delinquents wears off, more and more tipsy teenagers are pairing off and losing themselves in the music from another time. 

"You just looked so pretty, I couldn’t let you sit their all night and not ask you to dance." Miller’s half-lidded eyes reveal how at ease the usually tough man is.

"You know you didn’t real ask me," Monty smirks at his partner who takes the opportunity to dip him dramatically.

"I didn’t?" Miller looks concerned for a moment but continues to clumsily yet confidently dance Monty around the warmth of the fire and their laughing friends. "I must have said it in my head then." 

"Either way," Monty can’t help smiling up at Miller, "I’ll always say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two to death and wanted some happy fluff, so here ya go! Give me some feedback? I originally posted this on my tumblr - agentmintystilinski.tumblr.com :)


End file.
